A Tale of an Innocent Love
by shiramiu
Summary: Aku hanya seorang pemuda yang masih mencari tujuan hidupku. Terjebak di sebuah kota dan pekerjaan yang membosankan. Tak ada yang menarik untukku disini. Tapi, hey, siapa dia? Dan mengapa sikapku jadi aneh? Oneshot, Gray-Claire. Review, please? :


**Salam!!! Shiramiu muncul lagi...**

**Kali ini dengan sebuah fic oneshot dengan pairing kesukaan saia, Gray-Claire...**

**Maaf buat yang sudah bosan dengan pairing ini yah! T-T**

**Saa, hajimare~~**

**# # #**

**Harvest Moon - More Friends of Mineral Town**

**Rate K/T**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of HM characters...**

**# # #**

**A Tale of an Innocent Love**

-all in Gray's POV-

Seperti biasa, aku menempa besi di ruangan sempit, panas dan menyebalkan ini bersama seorang kakek tua yang selalu mengomentari kesalahan sekecil apapun yang kubuat.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku memulai pekerjaanku disini. Sebulan? Dua bulan? Setahun? Belum pernah sekalipun kakek tua itu memuji hasil pekerjaanku.

Aku? Oh. Namaku Gray. Hanya seorang pemuda yang sedang mencari tujuan hidup. Tadinya aku tinggal di kota, bersama kedua orangtuaku.

Di kota jauh lebih menyenangkan, daripada di Mineral Town ini, kota yang bahkan tak cocok disebut 'kota' yang sebenarnya. Penduduknya kurang dari seratus orang. Wisatawan jarang datang. Yah, memangnya apa yang bisa diperbuat di kota sekecil ini?

Kalau saja orangtuaku tidak memaksaku pindah untuk membantu kakekku, aku tak akan mau pindah.

Kakekku? Orang tua bernama Saibara yang selalu mengomentari pekerjaanku itu, kakekku. Walau sudah tua, energinya masih saja seperti orang berumur duapuluhan. Terutama energinya untuk memarahiku. Duh.

Terus terang aku mulai bosan bekerja di tempat ini. Dan sebenarnya, aku sedang menabung untuk segera bisa pergi dari sini, kembali ke kota dan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari disini.

Dan mungkin aku bisa mencari seorang gadis untuk kujadikan kekasih. Haha.

Disini memang ada beberapa gadis. Tapi tak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Yang tertarik pada-KU, ada. Tapi ia terlalu... Apa ya...? Pemalu? Hm... Bukan... Kalau dibilang, mungkin yang tepat '_clumsy'_ . Orang yang cepat gugup.

Bukan tipeku. Lagipula, aku belum pernah sekalipun jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis.

KLANG!!!

Palu yang daritadi aku gunakan untuk menempa besi terselip jatuh dari tanganku. Ugh. Sebentar lagi kakek tua itu pasti akan membentakku lagi.

Dan benar saja, kakekku mendelik ke arahku dari counter.

"GRAY!!! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, fokus! FOKUS!!! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, pekerjaanmu tak pernah kau lakukan dengan benar!!!" tuh, kan. Dasar kakek tua pemarah! Kau pikir aku tahan kau marahi seperti itu terus menerus???

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Fokus, kan? Diam sajalah disana supaya aku bisa benar-benar FOKUS!!!" sahutku dengan nada tinggi. Huh. Terserahlah kakek mau bilang apa lagi!

"Gray! Beraninya kau membalas kata-kataku dengan bentakan! Kau tidak tahu sopan santun, ya!" kata kakek dengan nada yang tidak kalah tingginya, wajahnya mulai memerah, urat kemarahannya terlihat di kepalanya yang setengahnya licin itu.

"Sudah, diam sajalah! Urusi saja pekerjaanmu sendiri, kakek tu-"

"Permisi..."

"Jangan ikut campur urusan kami!!!" bentakku pada seseorang yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di toko kami.

Suasana langsung hening. Kakek langsung berjalan cepat kearahku, menjitak kepalaku keras. "Auw!!!"

"Dasar bodoh! Jaga sikapmu di hadapan pelanggan!!" kata kakek berbisik sambil menjewer telingaku. Kemudian ia berbalik cepat, berdeham membenarkan suaranya dan menyapa tamu yang tadi kubentak.

"Maafkan cucuku, dia memang sedikit tidak sopan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu, nona?"

Tunggu. Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Kakekku tadi bilang 'nona'? Berarti tadi aku membentak seorang perempuan???

Aku melihat ke arah counter. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang, memakai overall jeans berwarna biru, sedang berbicara pada kakekku.

Rasa bersalah langsung menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhku. Apa aku bisa disebut seorang laki-laki, sudah membentak seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya? Aku bodoh!

Rasanya ingin aku menghilang di balik topi biru kesukaanku ini. Kulirik lagi ke arah counter, gadis itu sepertinya sudah selesai berbicara dengan kakekku. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, pamit pada kakekku. Dan sebelum ia keluar toko, ia menoleh padaku.

Dan tak kusangka, ia tersenyum!

Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah keluar dari ruangan ini.

Tanpa aku sadari, kakiku sudah membawaku keluar dari toko, mengejar gadis itu, tak menghiraukan gertakan dari kakekku.

"Tunggu!" seruku memanggil gadis yang sudah akan berbelok menuju bekas pertanian yang tak terurus itu.

Gadis itu berbalik, melihat padaku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Matanya ternyata berwarna biru, seperti batu safir yang berhasil kakekku haluskan beberapa waktu lalu. Betapa indah dan cemerlangnya...

"Ada apa?" katanya lembut, matanya langsung menatap mataku. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Pandangan matanya, senyumannya, dan suaranya yang lembut, membuatku bergidik dan mengosongkan pikiranku. Apa yang ingin aku katakan padanya tadi?

"A-aku..." kataku terbata-bata. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Apa wajahku memerah? Aku berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan topiku.

"...ya?" katanya lagi.

"Aku..." kunaikkan sedikit topiku, menatap wajahnya. Wajahku makin memanas, debaran jantungku pun makin , tapi aku segera melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Maafkan sikapku tadi... Aku sudah bersikap kurang sopan padamu..."

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak.

Kemudian si gadis tersenyum. "Ah, tak usah dipikirkan. Tak apa-apa kok!"

Aku terpana melihat senyumannya, dan tak dapat- mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Seolah terbius. Jantungku juga mulai bertedak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada apa, sih, denganku???

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya!" kata gadis itu sambil berbalik, kemudian berjalan menjauh dariku. Dan sebelum ia menghilang dari pandanganku, gadis itu menoleh padaku, dan tersenyum lagi. Membuatku terpaku untuk beberapa saat di luar tokoku, dan tak memikirkan apapun yang dikatakan kakekku saat aku kembali ke dalam ruangan dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Gadis itu... Begitu menawan.

Semakin kubayangkan wajahnya, semakin rupawan. Matanya... seperti memancarkan cinta. Senyumannya apalagi! Manja nan menggoda... Gayanya pun wajar, tapi tetap mempesona...

Siapa dia...?

Dan aku tersadar akan satu hal penting yang aku lupakan.

Siapa dia???

Bodohnya.

Aku lupa menanyakan namanya.

* * *

Hari ini hari kamis, dan aku baru saja pulang dari hiking bersama kakekku. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku di salah satu ruangan penginapan milik Doug ini.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk ini, melepaskan topiku dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di sebelahku. Kututupi kedua mataku dengan lenganku.

Pikiranku kembali melayang kembali tentang pertemuan pertamaku dengan gadis itu...

Perasaan ini... Cinta?

Aku tak dapat melepaskan bayangan gadis itu dari benakku!

Gadis dengan rambut pirangnya yang melambai lembut tertiup angin sepoi... Matanya yang biru secerah langit saat itu... Senyumannya yang manis menggoda, sikapnya yang biasa saja namun begitu mempesonaku...

Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh dengan tidak menanyakan namanya?

Aku berguling-guling di tempat tidur karena kesal. Aaargh!! Aku bodoh!bodoh! Bodoh! Bo-

"Gray?"

Aku berhenti berguling dan melihat ke arah pintu kamar. Kulihat Cliff sedang berdiri menatapku dengan wajah terheran-heran dan bulir keringat di dahinya (kalo di game-game, si Cliff pasti sweatdropped deh).

"Eerrh... Bukan maksudku mengganggu apapun yang sedang kau lakukan itu, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang di bawah," katanya lagi. Aku langsung bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Oke, ayo makan siang."

Kami berdua turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang makan. Cliff mencarikan tempat duduk, sedangkan aku melihat sekeliling dan...

Gadis itu!!!

Gadis itu sedang bercanda dengan Ann, anak pemilik penginapan sekaligus pekerja serba bisa di Inn dan restoran ini. Dari jauh aku melihat gadis itu, tertawa lepas dengan ceria...

"Gray? Duduknya disini saja ya?" kata Cliff, tidak kuhiraukan.

Sekarang, harus sekarang. Aku HARUS menghampirinya sekarang, menanyakan namanya dan lainnya... Sebelum nantinya aku harus mencari kesempatan yang sulit kudapatkan.

Sebelum bujangan lain lebih dulu mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya.

Aku tak mau menyesal karena melewatkan kesempatan ini, tidak.

Dan aku pun mengambil langkahku mendekatinya, tak peduli Cliff memanggilku di belakangku, tak peduli Ann yang telah menyadari kalau aku sedang mengabaikan Cliff dan mendekat ke arah gadis yang sedang duduk di dekatnya.

Gadis itu menatapku dari tampat duduknya, tersenyum canggung.

"Errh... Ada apa ya...?" katanya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Sial. Kenapa saat seperti ini gadis ini mesti mengeluarkan suara pelan seperti mendesah begitu? Selesai sudah!

Wajahku sudah pasti merah seperti tomat! Belum lagi aku berada dalam situasi dimana semua orang sedang menatap pada kami berdua.

Aku dapat merasakan tatapan bingung dari Cliff di balik punggungku, tatapan Ann yang geli karena (sepertinya) sudah mengetahui arah dari situasi ini, dan tatapan pelanggan lain yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_**There's no turning back now.**_

Aku menatap gadis itu, dan menyiapkan kata-kata untuk berkenalan. Jantungku berdegup kencang, membuatku dapat merasakan darah mengalir makin cepat dalam tubuhku.

Suara countdown bergema di kepalaku.

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

Sekarang!!!

"Namaku Gray, bekerja di Pandai Besi Saibara sebagai asistennya, umur 22 tahun dan masih single! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" kataku dalam sekali tarikan napas, kemudian membungkukkan badanku seperti orang Jepang biasanya memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kurasakan tawa pelan mulai muncul dari orang-orang sekitarku. Aku tak peduli. Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku... Tapi apa sih yang tadi aku ucapkan!!! Memalukan sekali! Aku rasa aku bisa betah menundukkan kepalaku terus seperti ini...

"Ahahahaha..." gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil. Aku kembali menegakkan badanku, melihat ke arah gadis yang tertawa kecil dengan ekspresinya yang innocent... Habislah aku.

Aku bermaksud menutup wajahku dengan topiku, tapi saat tangan kananku menggapai ke arah dahiku, aku hanya merasakan udara disana.

Aku lupa memakai topiku!

Bagus. Aku samasekali tak ter-cover apapun. Wajahku yang memalukan ini pasti terlihat dengan jelas.

Perlahan aku menatap gadis itu, yang kini sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Namaku Claire, kini bekerja sebagai petani di Sunny Farm - pertanian yang dulunya terbengkalai-, umurku 20 tahun, dan masih single juga. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Gray!" katanya tiba-tiba, sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman paling manis yang pernah kulihat. "Kau orang yang menarik, ya!" katanya lagi.

Aku terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang akan aku katakan selanjutnya.

"Suit suit!!! Gray pedekate~!!!" seru Ann di belakangku.

"Nice move, pal!!!" seru Cliff menimpali Ann yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Claire, gadis berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum, dengan rona merah mewarnai wajah kecilnya itu."Ehh... Apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku...?" katanya pelan, dengan suara yang benar-benar membuatku geregetan.

Tanpa suara, aku duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah kursinya. Ia tersenyum lagi.

Kurasa apa yang aku lakukan tadi tidak buruk.

Malah, mungkin apa yang kulakukan tadi merupakan awal yang baik. Untukku dan Claire, gadis yang sudah mencuri hatiku pahkan saat pertamakali aku melihatnya...

Awal yang cukup baik untuk cinta pertamaku.

* * *

**Selesai!**

**Fic ini kubuat setelah kemarin tiba-tiba mendengarkan lagu "Geregetan" dari Sherina... Yang membuatku membayangkan wajah Gray yang geregetan melihat kepolosan Claire.**

**Hehe, jadilah fic gajelas ini...**

**Sekian dari saia, saya harap fic ini menghibur anda-anda sekalian~~~ *ngomong pake mike ala MC***

**Setelah baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya!**

**Doumo arigatou~~!**

**Best Regards, Shiramiu.**


End file.
